Slowdance on the Inside
by KurosakiEM
Summary: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Basically, Ulquiorra finds himself wondering the halls and runs into Aizen/Gin and then Grimmjow's door. Read what happens ;D Yaoi Smut


A/N: So this is one of my first fanfictions. I'm not so confident about it anymore /: --but hey, I tried. It's definitely a bit OOC. But, really, I don't see how you can make any smutty fanfic with Ulquiorra and _not_ have him out of character, you know? Dedicated to one of my friends who'll be happy to know _finally_ finished it. But anyways, I would be very happy if you all liked it. Oh, and please review~~ ^-^

A/N2: Title has nothing to do with the story. Just a TBS song title.

Tonight was like any other night. Everyone was in their rooms, the halls were silent and the thoughts of that non-worthy trash of an Espada were swimming in Ulquiorra's head again. This was it. He'd lost enough sleep over these tormenting and repulsive thoughts. He had no idea why his mind had chosen such a filthy organism to be caught on. He hated him. As of that, he tried to forget him; he paced his living quarters countless times. Distracted himself on many occasions, and yet, all ending in failure. His mind always slipped back replacing everything with the tall, teal-haired Espada. Ulquiorra dare not sleep, from which even worse nightmares haunted him.

_Grimmjow's hands trailed down from Ulquiorra's bare chest to rest at his hakama, slipping his thumbs through the band securing the fabric to his slim hips. He inched them down, soon revealing his so wanting, so_—Ulquiorra's eyes shot open.

_Ugh, I must have drifted off,_ he thought to himself as he got up from the desk he was seated at. Making his way to the door, he stepped into the empty hall to clear his mind.

Not knowing where exactly he was headed, Ulquiorra turned down the hall, letting his mind lead him as he concentrated on trying to patch up the barrier he had built around the thoughts he so grudgingly suppressing.

"Why would I ever even let him do such things? I despise him, he's nothing but _trash_." Said Ulquiorra quietly, trying to convince himself more than trying to push back the disturbing thoughts. Turning at the end of the hall, he looked up, realizing where he was. At the end of the long hallway he now looked down, was _his_ room. He stopped in mid-stride and scoped out the area around him, he felt someone. Who, he wasn't yet sure.

He stood still and emotionless. "Reveal yourself. Now." Ulquiorra called out.

Rounding the corner, a wide smirk plain on his face was Sōsuke Aizen. Ulquiorra, surprised by the sudden appearance of his lord, bowed his head, "I'm sorry for my disrespect, Lord Aizen. I was unaware it was you."

Aizen walked closer, placing his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, I should be the one apologizing," He smirk widen, "_I_ was the one following _you_."

"Why—" Ulquiorra began to question, confusion beginning to seep through his emotionless mask.

"I was curious as to where you were headed. I felt you leave your room . . ." Aizen explained, "though I've an idea where you're going now . . ." he trailed off, craning his neck around Ulquiorra, as if to point down the hall. He looked back to Ulquiorra, a devilish grin spread across his face.

_What is he talking about? I don't even know where I'm going, how could he?_ "I think you may be mistaken, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra tired to explain.

"Oh? Then why _are_ you roaming the halls this late?" He asked, though he already knew why.

"I can't sleep." He lied. He _could_ sleep, but not without being fucked senseless in his dreams. He shuddered inwardly as he thought about it.

"Oh, well, maybe I could help you . . ." Aizen slyly said as he flirtatiously tucked a piece of Ulquiorra's hair behind his ear, the tucked look didn't fit him well.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline." He said trying to back away a little.

Abruptly, each man shifted as they heard the sound of unmasked footsteps. Curving the corner was Gin Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra traced Gin with his eyes. _Has he no shame? Walking around half nude, what is he even doing up at this hour? _Ulquiorra internally scoffed.

Gin was wearing nothing but a light robe that was loosely tied. While exposing his chest, it showed his legs all the way up to his upper thigh.

He turned, spotting Aizen, "Oh! Aizen! I've found you," he said with impish glee, "you can't just run off like that when we're playing."

Looking toward Aizen, he spotted a grin on the face of the brunette man. _Playing? _Ulquiorra thought, taken aback by the thought of Lord Aizen have a personal relationship with that snake.

Gin finished speaking with a fiendish grin, walking towards Aizen, he grabbed his hand pulling it the opposite direction of Ulquiorra, "Come on, Aize-chan—" he lightly demanded. Aizen easily gave in allowing the smaller man to pull him along.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra. Hope you find a way to sleep . . ." Aizen said deviously with a smirk wide across his face as he trailed behind Gin, soon disappearing around the corner.

Rotating back toward the hallway he was headed down before he was interrupted, he began to think what lay ahead for him.

Taking small steps down the corridor, he stopped. Realizing _who_ lived in this corridor, he became oddly uncomfortable. Sucking in a breath through his nose, he continued forward.

He knew what door was his, and he headed for it not knowing what was going to happen. Perhaps Ulquiorra could finally slice him up, or choke him to death. To feel Grimmjow's last pulse thump under his fingers. He sneered devilishly, then it disappeared, he couldn't do that. What would Lord Aizen say? He didn't want to upset him. Though, Aizen wouldn't mind having a reason to watch Ulquiorra more often.

He passed a door with the number 'ten' on it in bold. . . Passed eight. . . He stopped when he reached the door marked as 'six'. He shifted to face the door. _Why am I even here?_ Ulquiorra asked himself, on its own accord, Ulquiorra's hand reached for the door knob.

Suddenly, he froze. He's eyes fell to the crack between the bottom of the door and the white tile floor. A light inside the room flicked on. _What, the light?! Is he up?_ Panic flooded his mind, his face still blank as ever.

Ulquiorra heard nothing, but still wondered if he should just leave now. He didn't even know why he was here anyway, right? No, he couldn't just leave. Couldn't give up like that.

He grabbed the door knob. As he begun to turn it, the door was yanked open from the inside, sending the off-guard Ulquiorra flying into a warm, toned body.

"Oomph!" They both fell to the hard floor with a muffled 'thud'. Grimmjow was shocked to see the higher Espada topple over onto him. "U-Ulquiorra? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, it was much too late for it to be a message from Aizen. So what was it then?

The pale Espada sat up, fixing his clothing and brushing off, "Though I don't think I need to share this with you," he said uncharacteristically slow, "I'm not completely sure why I am here."

Grimmjow had no idea what to say to this. For once, the Sexta Espada was speechless. . . . Though he never showed it, he had always secretly thought the fourth Espada was highly intriguing.

"What?" Was all he could muster up.

"Must I repeat myself?" The raven-haired Espada was beginning to regain his usual cold demeanor.

At this moment, they still sit on the floor. Ulquiorra straddled over Grimmjow's lap from the fall.

Ulquiorra began to feel a stinging heat in the pit of his stomach, and before he could even think to explain it to himself, Grimmjow crushed their mouths together.

He felt Ulquiorra tense under him. Then he began to relax, which pleasantly surprised him.

Ulquiorra assumed he should feel wrong. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But he also knew it felt so _right. _He leaned into the kiss.

Grimmjow traced his tongue on the smaller mans bottom lip, Ulquiorra obliged, selfishly pulling his tongue into his own mouth.

Their tongues touched, their mouths moved, and now, their hands began to explore one another's' form.

Ulquiorra's pale hands slid up Grimmjow's bare abdomen and he moaned unmasked into the kiss, breaking it.

They parted, releasing for air. Grimmjow's hands settled at the hips of the Fourth's slim figure.

Meeting gazes, a rush of adrenaline and overwhelming suppressed feelings, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were up and the blue-haired being had pressed Ulquiorra against his bedroom wall.

Softly, sensually, Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of the smaller man's waist and leaned into kiss him gently. Much to Ulquiorra's dismay, as he expected other rough meet.

Grimmjow moved from Ulquiorra's lips to his jaw line. When he reached the shorter Epsada's uniform, he slyly took the zipper between his teeth pulling it all the way down. There he placed a kiss just above Ulquiorra's naval. Then traveling back to his neck, he left more tender little kisses when he moved.

As he reached the base of his neck where Ulquiorra's hollow hole was, his jacket was trying to be slid off him by slender, pale hands. Grimmjow smiled, shrugging of his half-jacket letting it fall to the floor.

Following this, Grimmjow peeled the white coat from its equally-pale owner's shoulders. Tracing tan hands over the plains of Ulquiorra's chest and abdomen, he rested his hands at the top of his hakama.

Right then, Ulquiorra had an odd sense of déjà vu that he couldn't quite place. He pushed it to the back of his mind and refocused on the situation at hand. Speaking of hands, his had entangled in Grimmjow's hair while he took the lead pulling in their bodies together, grinding their hips and arousals against the others.

Grimmjow let out a low growl; which satisfied the higher ranking Espada.

The teal-haired man then leaned forward, sucking hard on the supple skin across the shorter Epsada's neck. Ulquiorra let of a gasp and he could tell his reaction had pleased Grimmjow, for he had bit down on the skin of his neck while adding an almost animalistic growl.

"Ah- Grimmjow- What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked confused. Most of everything had happened without him even realizing it.

Grimmjow's hands began pushing down the fabric blocking him from what he wanted. All the answer his smaller companion got was a low, throaty grumble.

Pale hands tighten around tan wrists yanking them off the white cloth. Ulquiorra then positioned Grimmjow's hands and squeezed them, as if to tell him to keep them there.

The ebony-haired man then stepped even closer, pressing their bodies together again. He moved his hands down from tan man's chest to slip his slender fingers into the top of Grimmjow's waistband.

He felt Grimmjow tense and smiled inwardly. Now, he had decided he would try taking the lead for a bit.

He pushed the clothing passed the sun-kissed pelvis; he felt the other man shiver as his fingers had grazed the skin along the front of his hips.

Ulquiorra inched to lower, finally releasing Grimmjow's so wanting, and hard member.

Grimmjow stepped out of his hakama, kicking it to the side. He then took a hold of Ulquiorra's and without warning stripped the smaller man of the fabric hiding his lower half.

Grimmjow leaned closer, pushing their chests against each others. Setting his hand at the top of slim, boney hips and bent down to kiss the neck of his partner.

Sliding one hand down to graze over Ulquiorra's erect member.

Ulquiorra's breath hitched and his back arched into Grimmjow's hand.

The taller man now took this opportunity to move towards the bed. Giving Ulquiorra a quick, teasing stroke and moving his hands to the small of his back and his neck, he stepped back from the wall.

Wrapping his fingers in the dark, silk hair near the nap of his neck, he brought Ulquiorra into an odd, passion felled kiss. Lasting only a couple seconds, for when Grimmjow's calves bump into the end of the bed, they both tumble onto it.

Ulquiorra a top Grimmjow.

_This . . .Is awesome. _Grimmjow mused in his head as he stretched forward to join with black and white lips again.

_This is irrational . . ._ Ulquiorra ran his hands to the hips of the man under him. He ground roughly against them. _But, enjoyable._ Ulquiorra inquires.

Grimmjow's hand reached down to his ass, squeezing a hand-full, making the Epsada let out a tiny yelp. He just knew that Grimmjow smirked at the sound he made.

Then, as Ulquiorra was thinking to himself, he was filled over onto his back. Getting the breath knocked out when he was harshly thrown against the mattress.

He stifled a cough just as man above him lowered his hand and grasped his rough hand around Ulquiorra's stiff cock. He arched his back off of the bed toward the teal-hair man.

Pumping it a coupe times, Grimmjow crushed their mouths together, forcefully. He pushed his knee up between Ulquiorra's legs.

Pulling away from the kiss, Grimmjow slips two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Ulquiorra knows what he's going to do, and he kind of wants it to happen. Grimmjow pulls out the fingers, making a low 'pop' noise and smirks down at him. He, in return arches up toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow leans down again, taking the smaller man's bottom lip between his teeth, lightly biting down as he traced around the ring over muscle at Ulquiorra's entrance. He slowly pushes one finger in. Letting him adjust.

_He's being gentle. . ._ Ulquiorra acknowledged for only a second until the uncomfortable feeling set in. He began to toss under him, so Grimmjow added the second finger. This made the raven-haired man's back arch and his mouth hung slightly open as Grimmjow scissored his index and middle finger inside him. He'd never seen Ulquiorra without his cold, expressionless mask. It was a nice thing to see that he could actually feel. Let alone, feel pleasure. Grimmjow felt quite smug about that, just knowing he was the one who broke the mask.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and reached to his side table and grabbed a small bottle of liquid. Opened the top, poured some into his hand and set the bottle back. He then coat his member with it and wrapped Ulquiorra's thin legs around his waist. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself to where the head was push right up against his entrance.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked as he watched Ulquiorra pull his head up, cheeks flushed a shade of light pink. He nodded.

Grimmjow pushed in fast. Making Ulquiorra gasped in pain. He waited a little for him to get stretched, to adapt. He knew when he should move when the pale limbs around him tightened. Pushing his cock further into him. Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra up to where he was sitting on his lap, not completely; he didn't want to push all the way in at first, he held onto his hips as Ulquiorra used his shoulders for support. Ulquiorra leaned forward locking his lips with Grimmjow's. The tan man opened his mouth to take in Ulquiorra's tongue.

Some of Ulquiorra's thoughts caught up with him. The one's that said for him to move; he listened to. He began to rotate on Grimmjow's lap, forcing a low moan from him. He continued this for a couple minutes when an uncomfortable pressure was building in Ulquiorra's lower back. Rotating a few more time Grimmjow hit a certain spot dead on causing the pale man to come, warm fluid on both their stomachs.

Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra's muscles clinched down around him, he thrust one more time before coming deep inside the smaller man. Grimmjow clasped on top of Ulquiorra pinning him to the bed. He rolled off of him, exhausted. He pulled the covers over himself and Ulquiorra before falling asleep curled close to the thin figure pressed against him.

- - - - - - - - -

Grimmjow was awoken by the movement of the bed; he stretched his arm out, feeling an empty spot on the bed that made something – his _heart_? – sink. He rolled over to scan his room, sighing of in relief. A tall, thin, pale body making its way toward his bathroom. He grinned.

"Hey," He said smiling, though frowned when Ulquiorra turned to him with a pained expression, "What's wrong?" He leaned up his elbows to look at Ulquiorra.

"Sore." He stated limping to the bathroom. Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra came back to lay on the bed next to the tan man who wrapped his arms around the younger. He tensed up, a few moments later he finally relaxed against Grimmjow.

"I should be going," Ulquiorra suggested when he turned over to face Grimmjow.

"What? But why?" Grimmjow wasn't about to let him go now that he had finally gotten a hold of the man.

"Lord Aizen and Gin saw me last night walking here. He probably knows I'm here. . ." He trailed off, looking away. Grimmjow just stared at him. "What?" He asked irritated.

"Why was Gin with Lord Aizen last night?" Grimmjow inquired with a smirk. Ulquiorra blushed ducking his lower as Grimmjow barked out a laugh as his realized why, "They fuck!" he rolled on to his back, laughing. Ulquiorra's eyes shoot up at him.

"Do not say that!" he yelled over the loud laughter. He sat up finally punch Grimmjow in his arm, getting him to stop. Grimmjow abruptly stopped and stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Ulquiorra got out of the bed in search of his underwear. Grimmjow sat up.

"What're you doing, babe?" He asked. Ulquiorra shot him a look for the pet name. He found his clothes in a pile by the door, he pulled on his underwear. He moved to where Grimmjow's clothes were, grabbing his and tossing them to the bed.

"We've a meeting today and I will not be late just because I'm with you." He said with a cold demander. A tiny small soon came on his face and a giant grin split onto Grimmjow's face. He got out of the bed and starting walking toward Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had a confused look on his face as Grimmjow approached him. Grimmjow bent down, taking the smaller man's face in his hands and pressed a kiss on his lips; Ulquiorra kissed back. After a couple moments, Ulquiorra pulled away.

"Get dressed." He said with a grin as his pulled Grimmjow's obi and threw it at him. Grimmjow snatched the clothing out of the air taking both ends in each hand twisting it around and popping it against Ulquiorra's ass, causing him to let out an unguarded squeal. He whipped around, wide eyed, and came face-to-face with Grimmjow again who pushed him against the wall and began kissing him again.

Ulquiorra accepted they might be a little late for the meeting. . .

A/N3: FINALLY DONE. It was rushed near the end. I hope it isn't horrid. (Title has nothing to do with the story, it's just a TBS song title)


End file.
